1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stacking tool bar and more particularly to a stacking tool bar which includes means for enabling the wings of the tool bar to flex upwardly and downwardly as the tool bar is being pulled through a field and which also includes means for leveling the wing sections of the tool bar when the tool bar is in its folded and stacked condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of tool bars have been previously provided for supporting various agricultural implements behind a tractor in order to plant, cultivate, etc. As the tool bars have increased in length due to the fact that tractors are much larger than in previous years, it has been necessary to fold the tool bars from their field working positions to their transport positions so that they may be pulled on a road from one field to another. To overcome the problems of the prior art, stack-folding tool bars have been developed to support the various planters, etc., in an upright position when the tool bars are folded to their transport position. In many cases, when the tool bars are folded and stacked, the wing sections of the tool bars are not horizontally disposed. Yet another problem associated with the long tool bars heretofore available is that the wing sections of the tool bar were not able to properly flex to compensate for various ground irregularities.